1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthopedic sling support, and more particularly to a flexible sling adapted for use with a pair of conventional crutches to enable the user in a sitting or reclining position to support and elevate a leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
In treating a leg injury or surgery, many doctors recommend elevation of the injured leg to facilitate the healing process. Elevation of the limb improves circulation, thus promoting healing and often lessening patient discomfort and pain by reducing the swelling that may accompany a variety of leg injuries. Many people attempt to elevate an injured leg by propping the leg on available furniture or other stationary objects. However, supporting objects such as furniture may not always be available to patients. Thus a need exists for providing a portable means for elevating the injured foot or leg of such a patient.
Specialized devices designed for limb elevation have been proposed, which partially address the needs of a mobility-impaired user for portable elevated support of an injured limb. For example, a combination walking cane/foot rest has been proposed which, in a first position, functions as a conventional cane and, in a second position, functions as a leg rest. Such a device is not convenient for many patients, however, because it is not adaptable for use with a pair of ordinary crutches, which are commonly prescribed for leg injuries. Also known in the art are various attachments to ordinary crutches that may, for example, provide assistance in supporting the weight of a cast on a foot or leg while the user is walking or standing, or be used as a means to secure smaller sized articles to the crutch, thereby allowing the user's hand to remain free to grip the crutches or other objects. Generally, no provision is made in these devices, however, for elevation of a leg of a patient while sitting, independent of furniture or other stationary objects.
In summary, there appears to be no teaching or suggestion in the art of a portable device to support and elevate a foot or leg above the height of a user's hips, which may be desired for some injuries, or by means of a simple, adjustable modification to an ordinary pair of crutches, with which most patients with an injured leg will already be equipped.